Every thing is permitted
by soapmw3
Summary: this is my first fan fiction. i really hope you will like it and comment about what you think i should improve. IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED ASSASSIN'S CREED 3 TO THE END THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS.
1. it begins a new

It Begins a New

After touching the pedestal in the Grand Temple Desmond is lying on the ground supposedly dead but he may look motionless on the outside but in his head his mind is falling apart.

He could see the memories he had lived as Ezio, Altiar and even Connor and hear people such as Vidic saying "Wake up Mr Miles" and Clay saying "This is the end". As Desmond looked around him he saw Altiar burning Al Mulim and Ezio killing Ceasre. Desmond felt like he was about to face the ultimate doom. "What the hell is going on" He asked and to his surprise came a reply. "You did it you freed her ansd it ended badly didn't it" the Voice bellowed. "Minerva?" said Desmond now looking cautiously around him "Why are you here". "I am here to fix what she destroyed" she said more calmly than before "She has broken your mind and now you will be destroyed you and all you have worked for". "But how" he asked. "You must discover another ancestor one who denied Juno's will the one who went against everything to ensure the Brotherhood was safe" she answered "Welcome to the world of Jonathan Kenway". "Wait did you say Kenway, oh shit here we go another Templar in the family tree" was Desmond's final words before hitting the ground and travelling back in time to the year 1855.


	2. A new world

A New World

"Jonathan, Jonathan" said a Voice. "Father" replied Jonathan opening his eyes. "Ah son good your awake" said his Father. "How what's going on" he asked. "It's the your 18th birthday the day that you become a man, the day when I share with you one of the biggest secrets you will have to keep in your life" replied his Father standing up from his sons bed side "Now get dressed and meet me down stairs with your mother we have to go to town". "Yes Father" was his reply. He got dressed and went down stairs to meet his father like he said. "Good morning son" said his mother "Happy Birthday". "Thank you mother" said Jonathan hugging his mother. "Yes it's a real good day to know I don't have to keep anything from you anymore" said His father. "Wh- what do you mean" asked Jonathan. "It will all be explained soon son" replied his father. "OK" said Jonathan.

After about two hours after he woke up Jonathan was with his father in a horse drawn carriage going to the town. "So what are we going to do when we get there" asked Jonathan. "Ah son we're going to have a little walk and meet one of my friends and then go for some ale your first ale by the way" was his reply. "Good, good I'm going to enjoy myself I know it" said Jonathan with much excitement on his face. "I'm glad you are happy son I can remember my 18th" said his Father but was cut off by his son with a comment. "How long ago was that" asked Jonathan with a smirk on his face. "Funny guy, funny guy aren't you" was his reply.

When they arrived in the town of New York they walked through the main street until they arrived at a shop and entered. "OI" yelled the man behind the counter "What's your business here". "To serve the light" said Jonathans Father. "Right then so it is you Joseph, right go in" he said pointing to the back of the shop. "There's nothing in here" said Jonathan. "Yes there is" said His Father opening a hatch in the floor to reveal a small chamber. "After you" said his Father pointing down. "OK" said Jonathan walking down into the darkness. "What's down here" asked Jonathan. "Something" was his Fathers reply. They kept walking until they saw a light and five other men standing around a table.


	3. welcome to the brotherhood

Welcome to the brotherhood

When Jonathan walked into the giant room he saw giant statues of people and at the round table that the men were standing at was a symbol unknown to Jonathan. As he looked across the men at the table were normally dressed except from one who was wearing two gauntlets one on each hand. He had a sword but it was sheathed next to it was a flintlock pistol. He wore armour almost all over his arms and shoulders but he hid his face from Jonathan with a hood that covered half his face. "Ah Joseph is this your boy" said one of the men standing at the table. "Why yes it is don't you see the resemblance" said Jonathans Father putting his hand on Jonathans shoulder. "Yes Joseph if you say so" the man said sarcastically. "So James what did you find out about our friends" Said his Father talking to the hooded man. "I couldn't find a lot about them there are no good sources anymore" He said Looking at everyone at the table "The Templars have gone dark and the ones who do come out are usually delivering slaves or collecting taxes but what I do know is that they have been taking people who are our helpers and killing or interrogating them". "Wait who are these Templars you speak of" said Jonathan with a confused look on his face. "Joseph haven't you told him about anything our order or who we fight against" said another man at the other side of the table with an enraged look on his face "He needs to know this". "Yes but from who" yelled his father "I could be talking to my son about this and then the Templars jumps us and kill us, what do you expect me to do if that happens". "Look Joseph calm down" said the hooded man "I know someone who can teach him all of this and train him to become one of us". "He has a point Joseph" said the first man. "Yes I know who you are talking about and he is at that age when he can go to different places other than New York and serve the brotherhood" said His father with a small understanding smile on his face.

"Wait where am I going" asked Jonathan. "To a man who is probably the most experienced man I know about this sort of things" said the hooded man walking towards Jonathan "But there is something else we must do before come with me". "Yes come on son" said His Father leading him up to a stairwell.

After climbing the stairs Jonathan, his Father and the hooded man rose to see most of New York. They were in a tower in the heart of the city. In the middle of the observation deck was a cauldron which the hooded man lit and picked up iron tool that a blacksmith might use. "Jonathan this is the initiation to our brotherhood, this is something we have all gone through" he said holding the tool "Do you swear to stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent". "I swear" said Jonathan. "Do you swear that you will hide in plain sight" he said. "I swear said Jonathan with a grin on his face. "And lastly do you swear to never compromise the brotherhood" he said looking very serious. "I swear" said Jonathan with a lot of enthusiasm on his face. "Now this may sting a little" said the hooded man putting the tool onto Jonathan's ring finger. As he did this Jonathan cringed a little. "Now remember these words son nothing is true everything is permitted" said his father looking him straight in the eye. "I will father" replied Jonathan. "Good" said the hooded man "Now we need to do something that might scare you at first". After he said this the hooded man ran and dove off of the tower into a hay bale beneath. "Oh no,no,no,no I am not doing that" said Jonathan stepping back. "Come on son do it, it will feel as natural to you as it does to him" said His father. And with this Jonathan dove the exact same way the hooded man did right into the hay bale then he saw his Father do the dive as well. "See son that wasn't so bad" said His father laughing. "Yeah it wasn't that bad" Was his reply. "Now James I need to take you to my house son you and Jonathan can ride out in the next few days" said his father. "Yes a few days would be good for me and the old man" was the hooded man's reply. "Good now we go to the bar to get my son his first ale" said his Father. "Good with the day you've had boy you must need that ale" said the hooded man. "Yes, yes I do" said Jonathan.


	4. The Journey begins

The Journey begins

Two days after his eighteenth birthday Jonathan was helping his father and the hooded man pack up the cart that they would take to South Dakota. "Son come here a minute" said his father. "What's the matter" asked Jonathan. "Nothing I just want to give you something" replied his father. "What is it" was Jonathan's response. "Here take this" said His father giving him a dagger not too big and not too small "And that's not all I have for you here put these on". He handed Jonathan a chest plate, Shoulder pads and a new outfit. "Go on son try it on" said his mother. Jonathan walked into the house and put the armour and gear on and sheathed his dagger on the strap of his right leg. As he walked out on to the front porch he was wearing a similar outfit to the hooded man but Jonathans had more straps and was whiter than the hooded man's light blue colour. "Go on son put your hood up to keep your identity secret" said his father with a proud expression on his face. Jonathan did as his father told him to and put his hood up. He noticed the hood had a small point at the end.

"James come here a minute" said Jonathans Father with a medium sized wooden chest in his hands "Don't give these to Jonathan until he is master Assassin or at least until the old man thinks he's ready, you know what I'm giving you don't you". "Yes the robes he should wear as an assassin, they have much more armour and stability" was his reply "I'm sure your blades are in here too". "Yes my hidden blades, sword and two flintlock pistols too" said his father. "So why is he wearing assassin like robes now" asked the hooded man. "He needs to get used to wearing them" replied his father. "Can he fight" was another question he asked. "Yes he once got in a scrap with some of his friends with seven other boys and broke a two noses, another ones jaw and I even think he knock the other four out cold" said his father with a grin on his face "Now imagine what he can do with a blade". "I'm sure I'll find out" said the hooded man putting the chest in the back of the carriage. "Bye Mother" said Jonathan hugging his mother then did the same with his father "goodbye Father". "Don't worry son I know you will do well it's in your blood" replied his father. "Jonathan the horses are ready let's go" shouted the hooded man. "Ok I'm coming" was Jonathans reply and with that Jonathan left the farm with the hooded man and was to journey all the way to South Dakota.


	5. the journey continues

The Journey continues

After two days of travelling through the New York frontier Jonathan and the hooded man were heading for South Dakota to meet with a man whom Jonathan's father claims can train him to be an Assassin. "So um… I never caught your name what was it James or something" asked Jonathan. "Oh, sorry, yeah it's James, James Stillman" said James. "So how old are you" asked Jonathan. "I'm twenty years old been an assassin for four years now" was his reply. "Wait, wait you've been an assassin for four years now since you were sixteen" said Jonathan with shock on his face. "Yeah it's a long story but it happened like this" said James.

"I was sixteen and had no idea what my family was what I was but it changed very quickly my father was walking with me down the street in Johnstown where I come from. When these men ambushed us they had muskets, swords hell they even had boarding axes. So him and i are standing there frightened when my Father lashes out with his hidden blade, kills one of the men then takes his sword and fights off the others. You should have seen him he was so fluent with his attacks and blocking but one of the big guys with the axes swings right into his back throwing him onto the ground instantly, blood everywhere then as I am kneeling next to my dying father the men or what was left of them decided to go for me but just then a man who I will never forget runs up from behind and slashes two of them then pulls out his sword to take care of the rest. He killed the most of the ones still standing and the rest ran off in fear of being killed by this mysterious hooded man killing them fast and painful. Once all of them had fled or bled out the man bent down next to me and put his arms around me, closed my father's lifeless eyes and told me it's going to be alright. Do you know who that man was Jonathan" said James looking at him. "No I don't" said Jonathan with a confused look on his face. "It was your father I saw in him what I see in you a hero, a man willing to stand up against those who wish to control absolutely everything" replied James with a serious expression on his face. "The Templars" said Jonathan. "Yes exactly they are the reason you and I do what we do if it wasn't for us they would have the apple, the sceptre and the sword of mars. We call these pieces of eden ancient artefacts that must not fall into the wrong hands because if they do the person who holds them will be unstoppable" was James' reply. "So we must have some of these artefacts then because we're still here and I don't think I'm being controlled by any Templars" said Jonathan with a smirk on his face. "Funny guy, yeah we do but not that many we only have one apple" said James with a look of disappointment growing "Only three apples have ever been found by assassins and used, we have one of which". "Where are the other two" asked Jonathan. "One belonged to Altiar Ib l'ahad and was buried with him beneath Mysaf castle and the other Ezio Auditore Da Firenze who hid it under the coliseum in Rome but other than that none have been recorded since" said James thinking high of himself now we should really start to pay attention on the road.


	6. the ambush

The Ambush

On the fourth day of travelling to South Dakota Jonathan and James have gotten very well acquainted with one another. "So what will we do once we reach Dakota" asked Jonathan. "Well I imagine that we will try to figure out what plans the Templars have in the surrounding states but I cannot be sure" replied James still looking ahead of him when he suddenly tweaks his head round so he is looking behind them. "Do you feel like we are being watched" asked James. "Or followed" added Jonathan reaching for his dagger. "Yeah I can definitely feel that" said James looking about him. "Wait can you hear that" said Jonathan. "What" asked James. "Sounds like horses" said Jonathan looking back and seeing five men on horses with their muskets drawn. "Crap, Hold onto something" shouted James as he spurred the horses to make them run. As they did the men behind them did the same. "Jonathan take these" said James handing him the reins. "Where the hell are you going" asked Jonathan taking the reins. "Don't worry I got this" said James pulling his flintlock from its holster and climbing onto the carriage.

Jonathan heard a gunshot and a horse falling to the ground and a scream. After that he saw two of the men ride their horses up to either side of the carriage and jumped on. James saw this and as quick as a flash James pulled out his sword a got into the defence position. Then a third man jumped on to aid his comrades, the sound of sword clashing was getting more intense and frequent now but James was still on his feet and fighting but there was one man left on a horse whom Jonathan had completely forgotten about.

The man had to ride up beside Jonathan before he realised that he was holding his musket in the firing position. Jonathan saw this and quickly swerved to avoid the gun's fire. Then the man on the horse jumped off and landed next to Jonathan. The man pounced on Jonathan and pinned him to the seat of the carriage, then he pulled out a small knife and tried to cut Jonathan's throat. The knife was getting closer to Jonathan's neck now and in an attempt to get him off him Jonathan kicked the man so that he would fall back onto the edge of the seat. Jonathan grabbed the man's jacket and held his head over the side with his dagger to the man's throat. "Why are you here, what purpose did this serve" bellowed Jonathan into the man's face. "We don't know who the boss is all we got was letters and messengers never saw a face" cried the man "We just got the coin we didn't care, we did what was asked of us. Please don't kill me". "I cannot promise that" said Jonathan cutting the man's throat killing him in seconds. Once he was truly dead Jonathan dumped his body over the side while James was killing the last man standing on the carriage by plunging his word deep into his chest and then kicking him off onto the ground behind them. "So that was a surprise wasn't it" said James taking back the reins and slowing the horses down. "Yeah it was" replied Jonathan trying to wipe some of the blood from his blade. "Don't worry we're about another days journey until we get there" said James.


	7. training begins

Training begins

After days of traveling Jonathan and James made it to South Dakota. When they looked at the map that Jonathan's father gave them to make sure that they were going to the right place they noticed that the place they were to be was at the top of a hill, it wasn't too hard to find as it was a small farm with a giant tower next to it. As Jonathan and James were heading towards the tower the people who lived in the town were all standing back and looking in horror as the horse drawn carriage went down the street. "Why are the people like this why are they so frightened" asked Jonathan. "I don't think the Assassins are welcome here keep your head down" replied James pulling his hood over his eyes and most of his face. "Why what have we done" said Jonathan with a confused look on his face. "I don't know" replied James "But whatever it is it can't be forgiving". The carriage was brought to a stop as they arrived at the farm. Once the two assassins stepped off the carriage a young man wearing robes similar to Jonathan approached them with his sword drawn. "State your business" he said with a slight British accent. "Easy brother we are assassins" said James walking forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword just in case he needed it. "Right but that doesn't answer my question" he said calming himself down "Why are you here". "Oh, well that's easy to answer" said James "Go on tell him your name" now pointing at Jonathan. "My name is Jonathan Kenway" replied Jonathan putting his hand out to shake the young man's hand. "Wait, are you Joseph's boy" asked the man shaking Jonathan's hand. "Yes, yes I am" replied Jonathan. "Well why didn't you start with that" said the man with a pleased expression "Come in master Kenway, oh and call me Benjamin". "OK but we have a lot of things in the carriage" said Jonathan. "Don't worry the only person you need to see right now is our mentor a man who was once a fierce warrior for our cause and now he teaches it" said Benjamin walking through the door and into the tower. "Mentor we have the boy joseph sent the letter about" said Benjamin walking out of the room only leaving Jonathan and the old man in the room. "I was told you could train me to be an assassin" said Jonathan walking up behind the old man. "Oh did you now" replied the old man looking straight at Jonathan "Go on take a seat lad". "So how will you train me" asked Jonathan sitting down on the chair across from the man. "Well from what I read in your father's letters you need a bit more train with swords and stealth but everything else is pretty much covered like free running and hand to hand combat" said the old man "Oh sorry where are my manners, my name is Samuel Ramsey". "Nice to meet you Samuel" replied Jonathan shaking his hand. "And you too Jonathan" said the old man with a smile sitting back in his chair. "So do we have any others members of the guild" asked Jonathan. "Yes a good few that man you just met was Benjamin Hastings and there are a few others such as your cousin a man called Viktor Kaczmarek from Poland and a woman Helen Carter from Quebec" replied the old man " But we need more perhaps you could get us more recruits next time you are out in another town". "Yeah I might just do that" replied Jonathan. "Now are you ready for your training to begin" asked Samuel standing up. "Yes mentor" was Jonathan's reply.


	8. History

History

Three months after he arrived in Dakota Jonathan was already progressing in his training in past months he learned how to disappear then reappear. "Good boy your concentration is improving" said Samuel. "Thank you mentor" replied Jonathan perched on top of a beam of wood. "Don't break concentration or you will fall you will need this when you hunt your prey, if you take your eye off the target for even a second your opportunity could be wasted" said Samuel walking below Jonathan "Come down now boy". "Yes mentor" said Jonathan before doing a front flip then landing perfectly on his feet. "That was impressive" said James walking in with his hood down to reveal his blonde hair. "Ah Mister Stillman you've returned from your contract" said Samuel complementing James "And where is mister Kaczmarek". "Viktor yeah he's outside we got a few more people for the guild" replied James looking straight at Samuel. "So what are their names" asked Samuel with a smile on his face. "The big guy outside is Paul Jackson there is also a guy who was about to be executed for a crime" replied James. "What crime did he commit" asked Jonathan. "Just theft but by reputation he could rob you blind and you wouldn't know it so he's good at stealth and lastly a man who claims can get us a ship his name is David Glasgow Farragut. "Good, Good" replied Samuel "Now Jonathan on with your training but first I have to show you something". "Ok" replied Jonathan and followed the old man to a room next the tower it was like a little library. "Very few people have been in here and saw what I keep" said Samuel walking into the small building "but not that many people know what I keep here come with me". Jonathan followed him until they reached the wall. "Watch this" said Samuel as he stepped on a small pressure plate which made the floor peal back to reveal stairs leading down to a small cellar with statues of hooded people and a few pictures on a wall. "These are your ancestors, some of the most famous men in our order" said Samuel with pride in his eyes. "These are all my ancestors" asked Jonathan. "Yeah you and Viktor have the same ancestry but it is stronger with you than it is with him" replied Samuel. "So who are they" asked Jonathan looking in awe at the ancestry wall. "Well this is Altiar Ibn L'Ahad who is the earliest ancestor that we can trace and over here is Ezio Audetore Da Firenze who is possibly the most famous as he found the apple of eden and the Vatican vault as well as Altiar's library and over here Edward Kenway your great, great Grandfather and the deadliest pirate of the seven seas for a time and here is his grandson Ratonhnhaké:ton and he…" Samuel said a mouthful before Jonathan interrupted. "Wait where is Edward's son and Ratonhnhaké:ton's father" asked Jonathan. "Ah I thought you might ask he was a Templar convinced by a man called Reginald Birch a man who killed Edward and retrieved a book on the location of the Grand Temple but Ratonhnhaké:ton burned the book and Haytham your great grandfather killed him after he found out of his treachery so yeah your ancestry is pretty amazing" replied Samuel. "That's amazing" said Jonathan looking at the portraits of his ancestors. "But as for you, you have to go Washington and find two men on this list and take James with you and when you come back you will be given your master assassin rank" said Samuel. "Thank you mentor" replied Jonathan walking up the stairs.


	9. the search

The search

After five days in Washington State James and Jonathan had no good leads to the men they were to find. "So what are their names again" asked James sitting on a bench next to Jonathan. "John wilks booth a man who can lead us to the other" replied Jonathan looking across at his friend "What did you find out about the Templars in this area". "Well not much only how to identify them they were black coats and black hats be on the look out" replied James scanning his surroundings. "Did you turn in your pistol" asked Jonathan. "Yeah for a revolver apparently Flintlocks are out of style just revolvers and short guns" replied James showing Jonathan his new gun. "We should get moving" suggested Jonathan standing up from the bench. "OK but we have to move without alerting the Templars if we run into them they will resort to killing civilians" added James. The two assassins walked through the streets but couldn't see the man they were looking for, they had only seen his portrait and would be difficult to find him. "Come on into the bar" said James as they walked past an old bar. When they walked in there were a lot of people even a few men they knew where Templar mercenaries. "I've seen about three Templars" said Jonathan to James as they sat on two stools. "Where" asked James looking around. "Don't look they'll know who we are if they see us" said Jonathan putting his hand on James' shoulder. "Right I have an idea" said James nudging Jonathan. "Let me hear it" asked Jonathan. "Right you walk over there with that Templar he looks a bit drunk so he should be no problem with detection play the board game with him and try and find out if he knows where booth is" replied James. "What will you do" asked Jonathan standing from the stool. "Easy I'll loosen some tongues in the back" was the reply. Jonathan sat on the chair in front of the Drunk man and asked "Are you up for a game". "Aye but I can guarantee I'll beat you" was his reply. "We'll see about that" said Jonathan sitting down. The game that they were playing was checkers and Jonathan was looking nervous. "So do you know anything of a man named John wilks booth" asked Jonathan moving one of his pieces forward. "I ain't no heard of Booth since this morning when a few of my pals said they would teach him a lesson or two" replied the Drunk man struggling to move his piece. "Wait what where are they taking him" asked Jonathan leaning forward. "Can't tell you" replied the drunk man beginning to chuckle. "Why" asked Jonathan frustrated. "I just can't boy" replied the man. "Well then" said Jonathan smirking then picking up the game board and smashing the wooden board off of the man's face. Jonathan turned around and started to walk away. "Oi you what are you doing" shouted on man moving forward with a few more men behind him. "Well I was leaving" replied Jonathan. "And now" asked the man. "And now I'm going to break your jaw" shouted Jonathan as he leaped forward and hooked the Man but as he did this the others got into a defensive motion. Jonathan then grabbed one man and slammed his head against a wooden pole and throwing him to the ground but then someone got behind Jonathan and grabbed him and Jonathan was wriggling in the man's arms as he lifted him. Jonathan saw a man run at him while still in the grip of the other man luckily he spun round and made the two men collide and drop to the ground. Jonathan thought he was done with the men who attacked him but one man was still standing and he ran at Jonathan who was unaware of him and unsheathed a small knife and turned Jonathan around and went for his neck. Jonathan managed to move the knife from his neck it still slashed him but it wasn't too deadly as it only got part of his top and most of his bottom lip and blood was almost immediately flowing from the wound. "You son of a Bitch" shouted Jonathan as he took the knife from the thug and stabbed him in the leg. James came running out just a few seconds after Jonathan shouted. "What in bloody hell just happened here" asked James slowing down. "Ah just a little fight friend and thank you those men never pay" said the Bartender washing his counter. "Jesus John what happened to you lip" asked James looking at Jonathan's lip. "Ah one of these idiots brought a knife to a fist fight" replied Jonathan wiping the blood from his lip "That's him there with the knife in his leg". "That's gonna be a scar" said James with a smirk. "We should probably go" suggested Jonathan. "Why" asked James. "The guy who was playing the game said John wilks booth was taken by one of his friends but he's not telling who and now he's out cold" said Jonathan. "Dammit right come on then we need to find some people who will talk" replied James walking out the door into the snow covered street. "Jesus it's could out here" said Jonathan clasping his hands and blowing into them. "Come on we need a better view of the city" said James. "What do you mean" asked Jonathan. "Well look up see that tower climb it and see if you can find any places that may be of use then just dive into that hay bale" said James "I'll wait for you". "Right I'll be done soon enough" said Jonathan running up the wall and climbing up. Jonathan managed to get to the tip of the tower then he looked around the city it was an amazing sight. He saw a small district that looked like Templar territory, he then dove from the tower into the hay. "So did you see anything" asked James. "Yeah to the north near the harbour" replied Jonathan climbing out of the hay bale. They walked over to the district Jonathan saw from the viewpoint and it looked like a place someone would be beaten. "Oh crap get, down" said James pulling Jonathan round the corner. "What the hell" asked Jonathan looking round the side of the wall. "Templars" replied James "There are too many down here we will have to go by roof". "Free running no problem" said Jonathan climbing up the wall to the roof. "You got to keep up" said Jonathan running from building to building. James followed but was not as fast as Jonathan who stopped at the side of a roof. After James caught up with Jonathan they saw the man they were looking for. "Look that's him I'm sure of it" said Jonathan pointing to a man being escorted by three Templars ,two had Springfield model 1842 muskets with bayonets and the other who looked like heavy had a boarding axe sheathed and a revolver in his hand. "Yep that's John" said James climbing down from the building "You tail them from up there I'll follow by foot to ambush". "Good" replied Jonathan beginning to free run again this time he was a bit slower as if someone was to hear footsteps on the roof they would know something was going on. John looked as though he had been beaten a lot in the past few hours as his nose was bleeding and had a black eye and he also appeared to have weak legs as he would stumble a lot. After a few minutes John fell to his knees and was hit on the back of the head with a musket witch made him collapse onto the ground when he glanced up and saw Jonathan who stopped in case the Templar were to look up and see him. At this John drew a smirk at Jonathan but the Heavy had pulled John to his feet and shouted at him "You have suffered enough now we must end you" the men then pushed him into an alleyway where they were no doubt going to kill him. Jonathan could see James and gave him a nod then Jonathan drew his dagger and walked to the side of the roof so he could see the execution. "Right then close your eyes and it will be over said the heavy pointing his revolver to the back of John's head. Jonathan knew this was the time to do what he had to do so he jumped from the roof and landed on the heavy and drove the dagger into the back of his neck killing him. The two other Templars saw this and were about to shoot but James stabbed both of them in the back with his hidden blades. "Evening gents" said John standing to his feet. "Are you alright" asked James wiping the blood from his hands. "Yes quite just a few scratches nothing to be concerned with" replied John holding himself up on the wall. "What did these men want" asked Jonathan standing up and cleaning his dagger. "It's not what they want from me they are going to kill the other Man we have to do something" said John walking out of the alley "Well come on I haven't all bloody day". "Come on" said Jonathan "There are some horses". The three men got on a horse and rode off. "Follow me" shouted John to the other two men. The Assassins were riding for a few minutes when they arrived. "See that man up there" said John pointing to a man at a slave rally. "Who the dude with the beard" asked James. "Yes, yes you must get to him before they do" said John more agitated and pointing to a few Templars pushing through the crowd with muskets held high. "Well go" said John getting off his horse. As john got off his horse he must have done something to his leg as his fell to the ground in pain. "Jonathan go I'll stay here with Booth" shouted James tending to John. At this Jonathan ran through the crowd pushing and shoving to get to the stage but he was too late and heard a musket shot and the man cry out in agony. Jonathan rushed up onto the stage as the crowds fled to see the man lying there clutching his knee cap witch was hit by the musket ball. Just as Jonathan was about to lift the man up and carry him to safety four Templars climbed onto the stage and held their bayonets in an attacking position. Jonathan knew he had to act fast and unsheathed his dagger and sliced a Templar's throat then kicked another off the stage so he would fall and break his back. Then one of the others ran at Jonathan but he countered the attack and grabbed the musket and plunged the bayonet through his chest then fired and killed the last one. Jonathan then ran over to the man and picked him up. "Are you Ok" asked Jonathan running slightly off the stage and into the streets where he saw James doing the exact same thing with John. "Come on there are Templars everywhere" shouted James. "Come on to the docks" suggested Jonathan. The two assassins ran to the docks with the two men on their backs to the docks where they met up with Helen Carter. "What have you boys been up to" asked Helen. "Oh just the usual" replied James putting John on the ground. "Helen you're the medic aren't you" asked Jonathan. "Yes I am" replied Helen with a proud smirk on her face. "Well could you ease the pain for this guy" said Jonathan putting the man onto a workbench that was next to them. "What's your name friend" asked Jonathan. "Abe, Abraham Lincoln" said the man as Helen pulled the musket ball from his knee and at the exact same time James snapped John's leg back into place and he let out a loud scream of pain. "Right mister Lincoln that should be you now I think we should be going back to South Dakota now" said Helen putting a big bandage around his leg. "Yeah we should get these two some rest with other Assassins and I think Samuel has a present for Jonathan" said James helping John up to his feet. "Right the next boat to Dakota we'll get on it" said Jonathan helping Abraham to his feet.


	10. Break time

Break time

Shortly after his time as Jonathan Desmond woke up to see he was still in the depth of his mind with Minerva and all of the floating memories above his head. "Why the hell am I here again" asked Desmond standing to his feet and holding his head. "You are here because if you spend too long within the memories your mind will be permanently damaged you should know with all of your experience in the animus" replied Minerva walking towards Desmond "I can see that Juno has made you do things you wouldn't do" she continued as a picture of Desmond stabbing Lucy floated by. "I chose to do that she was a double agent for the Templars" protested Desmond. "No you couldn't have you trusted her it wasn't you it wasn't the apple it was Juno she sought to rule the world and that's exactly what she is doing just now because you couldn't chose to let humanity start again" shouted Minerva. "I have one question" said Desmond "Why am I here why not just wait for my mind to be fixed". "You need to learn something from all of your ancestors" explained Minerva as a few more memories flew past. "How tell me how all of this fits in" asked Desmond. "Well the knowledge of Altair and the skill of Ezio and now you need to get will power from Jonathan he is the only man who has ever refused Juno's will and with that you will be able to confront her and end this struggle now you need to return to Jonathan but a bit further in his life" said Minerva as she waved her hand and sent Desmond to his knees where he saw strange things all around him as if his mind was about to explode he saw Cesare using the apple and killing Mario as well as Connor killing Haytham before he fell to the floor and blacked out.


	11. civil war looms

Civil war looms

Jonathan sits alone in his room writing in a journal with an assassin insignia on the cover. "The year is 1860 four years ago I received my Assassin robes and the rank of master assassin and now I write in this new journal so that those in the future will read this and know how it felt to be in this time. My friend Abraham Lincoln is running for president next year and if he is elected that will give us the assassins political power over the Templars but I fear war may loom over our country not just between the assassins and Templars but with the union and the confederacy. Samuel and James are both worried of this fact as well but I know it will have to come to an end but the outcome is unpredictable though the leaders of the confederacy are sided with the Templars and the unionists the Assassins but for now all that matters is preparation". "What are you doing John" exclaimed James walking into Jonathan's room. "Writing how" asked Jonathan. "You need to meet your recruits we have had a lot in the past few years" replied James. "And" said Jonathan with a confused face. "Well they will be yours they will follow your orders" replied James with a smile. "Right then I'd better see to them where are they" said Jonathan closing his journal and standing up. "Outside come on I will show you" said James walking out of Jonathan's room.

"So here they are" announced James pointing at six Assassin recruits who were standing outside of the farm. "I know some of them" replied Jonathan. "Well here is franklin Johnston he I very good at combat" said James pointing to a bearded man with a boarding axe around his waist. "Nice to meet ya jolly boy john" said Franklin shaking Jonathan's hand. "You too frank" replied Jonathan. "And here is Paul Jackson you already know him the stealth expert" continued James. "It is a pleasure" said Paul putting his fist to his chest. "And next is Helen" said James. "It is an honour sir" said Helen bowing before Jonathan. "The pleasure is all mine" said Jonathan kissing her hand and making her blush. "Come on Romeo this is your cousin Viktor" said James pointing to Viktor. "Hey Vik nice to meet you" said Jonathan shaking Viktor's hand. "Me too cousin it has been to long for it to be natural" replied Viktor smiling at Jonathan. "And here is Benjamin Hastings the man you met when we first came here. "Nice to be" said Jonathan before being cut off by Benjamin. "Well that's very nice that it's nice to meet you like it's such a giant celebrity isn't it" said Benjamin with a sarcastic tone. "Well you don't have to be a dick about it" replied Jonathan looking at Benjamin in a different way than before. "And next before you start a fight is Markus Nuttonious a man from France and a legend with a bow and arrow" said James pointing to a man with a bow and quiver and a small scarf to cover his face. "Bonjour Sir" said Markus "It shall be an honour". "Don't you expect a kiss" said Jonathan with a smirk. "Now Jonathan that you have met the assassins you will be fighting with it's time for you to know what will happen if war does break out" said Samuel walking up from behind them. "Where will we go" asked Jonathan. "You will be going to a fort that will be targeted by Templars in order to gain control of that state as it is close to a Templar fort and during your time there you will have to find two targets one is a military general the other a slave trader both need to be eliminated" replied Samuel.


	12. Two birds with one stone

Two birds with one stone

After one year Jonathan now sits in a small tent and writes in his journal about his thoughts. "The year is 1861 one year after I predicted war would come and now it has and I am doing exactly what my mentor intended me to do I am in a fort Just on the inside of Virginia and I now have two new targets one the military general that's got his new fort just three miles away from the unionists the general is a Templar and seems to want power I believe he is planning to kill Robert E Lee and gain control of Virginia typical Templar and now if it doesn't make matters worse every day he greets us with a shelling of cannon fire. The men are not dying as often now that our cannons have arrived besides they have a much bigger fort so we cannot miss a single shot and if we lose this fort they will gain the way to the ocean and stop any naval convoy or naval attack we have sent. Though they have tried to take the fort by offering our soldiers freedom and salvation but only to put them in a cell or execute them for no reason and the fort commander a fellow assassin encourages the men to stand tall until the reinforcements come by sea but they will not be here for days and even if we can secure only a small piece of the Virginian frontier the men can help those who are In need such as the small town near the two forts who help the unionists in battle but lack in training and the town serves a good purpose as the slave trading routes cut through the town then onto the bridge to the fort where they will be put in prison or work for the Confederacy and the head slave owner is the other target he is one who sought to use the people of the town as hostages or use slaves to build their arms up or upgrade their fort either or I cannot let that happen I must kill both of them quick and cleanly and then the towns people may be free".

Jonathan then shut his journal and walked out to the snow covered fort where he saw soldiers talking around fires and civilians taking shelter from the war and even a few assassins honing their skills or practicing new moves but Jonathan couldn't stop and make friends he had a meeting with the forts captain who was at the front of the fort smoking his cigar and balling at his men like usual. Jonathan walked up to the captain only to see him looking over his papers when a soldier walked up behind him. "Sir" said the soldier nervously. "Yes what the hell do you want" replied the captain turning around. "Well sir it's just um the convoy we sent for has not came in yet and it had supplies like food and ammunition" said the soldier calming himself down. "Well maybe their late" said the captain with a smirk on his face. "But sir they've been missing for over three hours now" replied the Soldier. "Dammit confederate Bastards stealing our convoys" shouted the captain "Hey you with the cannon, yeah you fire the canons at those bastards teach them a lesson". "Yes sir" replied the soldier before shouting "Fire" at the top of his lungs and then the cannons began to fire at the enemy fort and just as Jonathan expected the confederates fired back but missed the fort altogether and then the captain laughed very loudly. "Good show boys good show" said the captain proudly. "Captain Adkins what is going on" asked Jonathan. "Well these idiots decided to destroy a convoy so we decided to destroy some of their men it's a win win situation" replied Captain Adkins before laughing again. "Well why don't we try and stop them" asked Jonathan. "Well I did have a plan I was going to get you and James to infiltrate the fort, break their cannons and free some of the captives" replied Captain Adkins. "That's pretty well thought out" said Jonathan. "Thank you it will commence tonight around ten make sure James is ready".

At ten o'clock that night James and Jonathan headed out on horseback to the confederate fort once they got close enough they were to leave the horses and sabotage the cannons. "Right there it is" said Jonathan dismounting his horse. "Jesus Christ its giant" said James looking up at the huge fort. "Look I can see six cannons right now" said Jonathan pointing to the cannons placed three on each side of the gate. "Yeah but If we try to move the snipers will see us" said James pulling Jonathan into the bushes next to them "We need to be quiet try to distract them here I'll show you". James then pulled a small knife from his pocket and then he threw it up at the sniper and it hit him in the neck but before he could call for help blood was flowing from the knife and he fell down not twenty feet from where Jonathan and James were. "Right come on" whispered James as he ran to the wooden wall of the fort. "Come on James I'll climb up first then when I'm up you get the cannons on the other side of the gate and then we both go for any prisoners that are outside because we can't go into the prison right now we'd never get out without them raising the alarm" explained Jonathan. After this Jonathan jumped onto the wall and began to climb up then he got started on the first cannon. He looked across and could see James breaking his first cannon. Jonathan had finished his first cannon and began on the second but couldn't help thinking "What will happen when that guard's replacement comes" then by the strangest chance Jonathan could feel that someone was behind him so he looked behind him and there stood a guard with his rifle at his shoulder. "What are you doing here" he said looking like he was about to call for help but before he could Jonathan engaged his hidden blade and slit the guard's throat and then threw him off the edge where his body would meet with the other guard's body. Jonathan got back to breaking the cannon and started on the third and final one when he realised James was kneeling down with his back to two guards with their rifles primed and aimed at James' head. Jonathan had to act fast and realised he had two daggers on him so he threw both of them and they hit the two guards in the neck and chest. Jonathan broke both of the cannons then ran over to James who was wiping the blood from his hands and neck. "Look at them they were none the wiser" said James picking up the body of one of the men and pulling the knife from his throat and dumping his body over the side as with the other one. "Right the prisoners" said James pointing down to the men and women in the stocks and some slaves with brooms cleaning up. "Right I'll get the slaves you get the others take out any guard in sight" said James as he jumped onto the roof of the house in front of him and ran until he was close to the prisoners Jonathan then followed him. As soon as they were close two guards were standing at the stocks so Jonathan had no choice but to plunge his hidden blades into the back of their skulls killing them instantly. The two men who were unionists Looked horrified at first but delighted when Jonathan freed them and four other men. While James was rounding up the slaves Jonathan was giving the soldiers weapons from the dead Confederate soldiers. "Sir the gates are closed what are we going to do now" asked one of the soldiers. "We're going to open them" said Jonathan running towards the gates and opening them. "Right come on" said Jonathan not knowing there were three soldiers behind him on the other side of the gate. "What are you doing here" said one of the soldiers drawing his sword. "Fire" shouted one of the unionists as he and his fellow soldiers fired their muskets at the soldiers. "Run" shouted James as he, the slaves, the soldiers and Jonathan ran out of the fort with confederate soldiers shooting from behind. They ran until they were far away from the fort. "Right there a fort not far that will help you all just follow us" said Jonathan walking down the road with the slaves, soldiers and James behind him.

After a half hour walk they made it back to the fort where they were greeted by unionist soldiers and Captain Adkins. "By God you did it" exclaimed Captain Adkins "Come on now into the fort we have a lot of planning to do now".

The next day the Captain ordered a meeting at the bar within the fort with all of the officers and assassins. "Right men now that their cannons are down we can try to regain that small town but we have to hit them where it hurts" said Captain Adkins " We need to destroy their military posts at the far side of the town near some farms". "Will the general be there" asked Jonathan standing up from his stool. "General Bradley Ramsey will be there he will lead his soldiers now if we fail this corporals Anderson and Curran will be waiting with a counter strike but for now you will meet with sergeant McAlister and his men and if need to fall back to Anderson and Curran" replied Adkins "And for the love of God don't let them take the town and the battle will take place in four hours from now at one o'clock, good luck boys".

At a quarter to one Jonathan and James met up with Sergeant McAlister and fifty foot soldiers. "Um sergeant" asked Jonathan. "Yes what do you need" asked McAlister acknowledging the two assassins. "We are here to help you" replied James. "Pfft I don't need any help my men are the best in the state no one can defeat us" said McAlister proudly. "Are you sure" said James pointing behind the sergeant. The sergeant turned around to see about one hundred and fifty foot soldiers forming firing lines. "Do not bother fighting we seek only to help the people of the town" shouted the General from atop the hill. "We shall not surrender men open fire" shouted McAlister while pointing to the General. "So be it" said The General and he men began to fire. Seconds after this unionist soldiers ran for cover and Jonathan had to pull McAlister to a bit of cover. "Dammit give this to one of the corporals they will know what to do I'll keep them back for as long I can" said McAlister " Now go, go". James and Jonathan both ran for about a mile until they reached a small barricade with about seventy men taking cover and they saw two men ordering every soldier where to be and where to go. "Right move over there" shouted Anderson. "No you idiot they should go there" replied Curran. "Uh Gentlemen we are here because the confederates have breached the first position and now march for the town. "Ah crap" said Anderson turning around and scratching his head. "Well we need to be prepared" said Curran walking down and ordering more men to move and reposition. "Right while he's doing that I'll help you tell these men when to fire" said Anderson "Right so first we say what group such as group left or group right the just tell them to fire and they will, it sounds simple doesn't it". "Yeah pretty much" replied Jonathan. "I'll help Curran he looks like he's about to kill one of them" said James walking down to where Curran was. "Oh good God look at them" exclaimed Anderson "Right they will form firing lines at forward, left and right positions just tell the men to fire when the line is formed but are not firing got it". "Right group Fire" shouted Jonathan as soldiers moved to the right side and then he noticed men at the forward position moving. "Forward group Fire" he ordered sounding like a general who had had years of experience. Eventually after Left, Right and forward positions were shouted a few times the enemy were down to half there men they had when they arrived at the town and they had half their men there from the first encounter they were truly losing men fast. "Fall back, Fall back" shouted the general as he turned his horse and galloped back to his fort as did all of the soldiers. "Haha run you Nancy cowards" shouted Curran as he took his position next to Anderson. "Well done men" said Captain Adkins walking up from behind them. "Oh sir I didn't see you" said Anderson saluting. "We've pushed them back but I have a feeling he will try for the fort again but if he does we will stop him once and for all" replied Adkins. "Now men how about a drink" asked Curran. "Sure" replied James.

That night the soldiers and the assassins were at the bar at the fort singing and enjoying their victory while it lasted. "Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord. He is where the grapes of wrath are stored" singed Anderson and Curran with a few other soldiers "He hath loosed the fateful lightning of his terrible swift sword his truth is marching on". "Those men have no idea what's coming" said James leaning back on his chair. "Just let them celebrate it doesn't come around that often" replied Adkins taking a sip of his drink. "He's right James remember we did look over this fort's records" said Jonathan "They don't get a victory that much". "True but just think any minute now General Bradley could attack with whatever men he has left" said James leaning forward now. "We'll be ready don't worry we've gotten more soldiers now that patrol the town and the paths" replied Adkins "But they won't go through the town". "Who do you know" asked Jonathan. "Well there are too many men they would be there for ages, enough time for some of our men to run back here and get cannon support which will wipe out most of their remaining men". "That sounds pretty dodgy" said James. "Well it's just preparation…" replied Adkins just before a rain of cannon fire came down on the fort "What the bloody hell was that". "Crap get to battle stations men" shouted Jonathan running out of the bar with Adkins and James. The men ran all of the way up the stairs and to the viewing platform above the main gate only to see the confederate army not one hundred metres from their position with General Bradley Ramsey on his horse at the side of his men who were moving cannons at the side of the path.

"Unionists" shouted Bradley "Give up your fort now". "Never" replied Adkins looking down at his men at the gate. "Well if you don't agree I will have to take it by force" shouted the General. "Well then men open fire don't let those bastards get in" ordered Adkins. "Right this is my chance" said Jonathan moving. "No you must stay down there" said Adkins pointing to the middle of the fort "Tell my men to position there selves to the defence position I know the men outside will never hold that position I need men on the inside. Then only then will that rat come forward and die by your hand". "Jonathan you do that and I will help direct the cannon fire" said James "but you need to kill him". Jonathan then jumped down to the courtyard. "Soldiers take positions" shouted Jonathan and as he'd ordered the soldiers ran to his side and took cover next to him or stood tall and one soldier was waving the flag of the union. "Assassins" continued Jonathan. As he said this Markus took position on top of one of the buildings aiming his bow and then Viktor came to Jonathan's side deploying his hidden blade and a dagger then Helen ran to behind the soldiers with a med-kit in her hand then Benjamin and Frank who had their weapons unsheathed, the assassins were ready. "Steady men wait for the enemies" said Jonathan unsheathing his sword and detaching his left hidden blade and wielding it as a dagger. Then they heard a cannon blow the gate off of the walls then the soldiers ran in with their bayonets forward. "CHARGE" shouted Jonathan as he and the assassins ran forward to destroy their enemies. As they ran Jonathan noticed that some of the soldiers were falling either by bullet or arrow then by sword. When Jonathan saw his assassins in combat he knew they were the best men to have for the job. Jonathan stabbed one of the men in the throat with his dagger and then attacked a few more men with his sword cutting down soldiers as he went and he saw Frank drive his axe through a soldier's chest and then saw it reappear coming through his head. The assassins were fighting for about ten minutes before a cannonball hit the watch tower and then it fell to the ground in flames. Then a few more cannonballs hit the courtyard killing some unionists and confederates but no assassins who were running back to the bar and taking cover with a few survivors all but Jonathan who was lying on the floor dazed by a cannon ball that landed ten metres from him. While he was lying down he saw soldiers run past him except Bradley who brought Jonathan to his feet only to throw him away. "Why don't you die" shouted Bradley drawing his sword. "Because it's not my time" retorted Jonathan standing to his feet and picking up his sword. "Well I shall make sure your dead" snarled Bradley. Jonathan lunged at Bradley but Bradley parried his attack and knocked him back then slashed at Jonathan but he countered this and their swords crossed until Bradley knocked Jonathan's sword from his hand. Jonathan acted fast and deployed his hidden blades and began attacking. He was faster than Bradley but Bradley was an equal adversary and blocked all of Jonathan's attacks until Jonathan knocked Bradley's sword away but still in his hand then he tried to plunge his hidden blade to Bradley's throat but he grabbed Jonathan's hand before it could kill him and threw Jonathan back to the ground. While he was on the ground Jonathan could barely see right until his eyes focused on Bradley towering over him before he drove his sword into Jonathan's side. Jonathan cried out in pain and looked at his wound and then to Bradley and back to his wound again. "See outwitted and outmatch typical but I won't kill you now until you bleed out and die horribly and painfully" laugh Bradley "But why do you even bother these people don't deserve freedom but you still fight why these people would rather you were dead than free why". "Because no one else will" shouted Jonathan as he pulled out one of his revolvers and shot Bradley in the chest. The general looked down as his grey uniform was already quickly turning red with blood then he fell back. Jonathan stood up and pulled the sword from his side and covered it with his hand. "Yo… you can't do this we were supposed to win this war and lead this country to a new world order" said Bradley covering his wound. "No you were not. These people's ancestors maybe even yours fought so that this country would be free from tyranny such as yours" replied Jonathan throwing the blood covered sword on the dirt. "Me a tyrant oh please boy Lincoln is a tyrant Washington was a tyrant all they wanted was power and they call themselves freedom fighters ha they are no better than you and I boy" said Bradley as he died. After this Jonathan saw confederates running out of the fort. He felt dizzy and nausea before falling over and fading to black and hearing Helen and James shout his name.

Jonathan awoke in shock and breathing heavily. "Where am I" he asked. "You're in the medical tent" replied Helen turning around. "What happened" asked Jonathan looking at his stitch up scar on his side. "Well that's easy you got stabbed then blacked out" said Helen walking to Jonathan "But he has never left your side" she pointed to James who was sleeping on a chair next to Jonathan's bed. "Wake up you idiot" demanded Helen and sure enough James was instantly awake. "John you awake thank God" said James rubbing his eyes. "What about Bradley and his men" asked Jonathan turning to sit on his bedside. "He's dead you shot him in the chest you should know that he'd be dead" replied James standing up "You'll need to get dress the captain said you have to report to him as soon as you are able". "Sure" said Jonathan attempting to stand but was having difficulties. "Come on I'll help you" said James lifting Jonathan up to his feet "Now get dressed". Jonathan noticed he was only wearing his boots and grey trousers and saw his robes at the other side of the tent so he put them on and went to his meeting with Adkins.

"Captain" said Jonathan walking up behind Adkins who on a count that since the weather had gotten worse since Jonathan killed Bradley one week prior was wearing gloves, a scarf and a hat. "Ah Jonathan bad news remember when I said the convoys weren't getting through turns out Bradley wasn't the cause of that after all" said Adkins shaking the snow off of his shoulders "It is done by the slave trader Wallace Greyer who is your next target". "Why is he targeting our convoys" asked Jonathan. "Well he thinks it will stop the men from getting what they need such as food and bullets and rifles but he may also be doing this to his slave trade routes or even his convoy routes I mean with their fort destroyed and army weakened the soldiers must be spread all over this piece of land and will need a lot of new convoy routes" replied Adkins lighting his pipe. "Right I'll go out and try to find out what happened if it was Greyer that did this I will go for the kill" said Jonathan. "Get back soon the convoy was about five hundred metres from here" replied Adkins "Take a horse too". Once the conversation was done Jonathan mounted a horse and rode off down the snow covered path.

Jonathan had been going for a while until he found the destroyed wreckage of the convoy he dismounted his horse and took a look for clues.

"Hmm there are bodies all around both union and confederate" thought Jonathan as he looked around the site "The bodies are covered in snow they can't be fresh, the convoy must have had ammunition, weapons and food". Jonathan was looking through some of the supplies. "The ones that held food were most likely taken by wolves and the weapons are most likely frozen so bad they will not be able to fire" thought Jonathan looking through the rest of the supplies and weaponry. "I'd better head back to the fort I'm sure I can help with their food shortages" Was Jonathan's last thought before mounting his horse and riding back for the fort.

Once Jonathan arrived back at the fort he gathered a few men including his archer Markus. "Right men the fort is low on food and we need to do something" exclaimed Jonathan "I have gathered you here because you are the best marksmen in the fort so I am going to take you hunting". "Sir you will need this" said Markus handing Jonathan a bow and a quiver filled with arrows. "Thanks right when we go out aim for the head of the animal you have targeted we don't want the meat full of musket balls" replied Jonathan "Right men move out". When they walked into the dense forest Jonathan and Markus had their bows drawn with the arrow pulled back while the rest of the men stayed slightly behind them. "Look sir a deer" whispered Markus. "Right its mine" said Jonathan aiming bow before releasing it sending the arrow flying through the air and then into the neck of the deer killing it. Jonathan kneeled down next to the animal and skinned he could hear gunshots firing in the distance. After about an hour of hunting the men had a lot of meet from deer, rabbit, hare and boar.

Jonathan returned to the Fort and reported after he had given Markus his bow and arrows back reported to Adkins who was now standing over a map with a few more officers. "Captain we need to do something about Wallace's convoys" said Jonathan "They sell slaves, supplies and weapons". "Well we need to find them don't we" replied Adkins turning around to face Jonathan. "Yes sir but I had a different plan" said Jonathan. "OK let's hear it" said Adkins. "Well we find the camps that these convoys are going to and ambush them there" replied Jonathan. "Do you know where the camps are" asked an officer looking over at Jonathan. "Yes there is one here near this stream and a few more here near a cliff" replied Jonathan pointing to the locations on the map. "You'll need soldiers find Anderson and Curran they can help you and when you do bring them to me" said Adkins turning back to face the officers. Jonathan walked around to the other side of the fort until he found Anderson and Curran with two other soldiers moving powder kegs. "Gentlemen Captain Adkins wishes to see you about hunting down the last remnants of the confederate army" said Jonathan. "Yeah well he'll have to wait a minute me and the boys have got to move the powder kegs by his order" replied Anderson picking up one of the kegs. "Don't mind asking Jonathan but can you help us there's only one more and I'd hate to send one of them back to get it" said Curran looking at Anderson. "Sure men anything to kill these confederate Bastards" replied Jonathan as he picked up a powder keg and carried it with the soldiers. They walked all the way to the cannons until they put down the kegs and walked back to Adkins. "Here they are sir" said Jonathan pointing to Anderson and Curran. "Right men rally your soldiers and follow every order this man gives you" replied Adkins. "Yes sir, consider it done" replied Curran. "Cool it kiss ass" said Anderson under his breath.

After four hours Jonathan, Anderson, Curran and five soldiers all headed out on horseback, everyone except Jonathan carried a musket. It took them only a few minutes to reach the camps on the cliffs. "Right sir what do we do now they outnumber us" said Anderson dismounting his horse and grabbing his rifle from his back. "Well I'll sneak in and kill of a few of them and then I'll give the signal when the convoy arrives" replied Jonathan as he crouched and went off into the bushes. The first two soldiers he saw were sitting on a bench and polishing their rifles when all of a sudden Jonathan drove his hidden blades through the back of their necks and pulled them into the bush so no one would see their corpses. Then Jonathan targeted the soldier who looked like he was of high rank standing at the edge of the cliff. Jonathan quickly but quietly ran behind him and kicked him over the edge. Then he noticed that there were two soldiers sleeping in one of the tents so he avoided the rest of the soldiers and slit both of the sleeping men's throats. The convoy had arrived and the soldiers were gathering around it. Jonathan stood outside of the tent and ordered his men to fire. The soldiers killed a good few of the confederates but the three remaining ran for their rifles but were attacked by Jonathan who killed the men without the bat of an eyelid. "Right men we've won here but remember there is one right over there and they must be deaf as they did not here that" said Jonathan. "What will we do then" asked one of the soldiers. "Grab a powder keg I've got an idea" replied Jonathan. "Right roll it down the hill I'll handle the rest" said Jonathan to the soldier. As the soldier did this the confederates in the camp looked at it as if it were a foreign object and stupidly crowded around it. Jonathan took the opportunity fired one of his revolvers and the keg went up in a giant explosion killing every one of them. "Right the next camp is bigger and we need to get there fast their convoy is no doubt nearly there" shouted Jonathan getting back onto his horse. The soldiers and Jonathan galloped on their horses to get to the camp and realised that they were on the same track as the convoy. "There it is" shouted Curran. "Wait men get alongside it" ordered Jonathan. The soldiers went right up against the last two carriages of convoy and jumped onto the back of the carriages. They shot the men who were at the reins of the Carriage to stop them dead in their tracks. As they did this Jonathan on the first one slashed the rider with his hidden blade and noticed a powder keg storage in the back of the carriage. Jonathan knew the only thing he could do was to destroy the carriage. So as he had done before Jonathan shot the powder kegs and then jumped back onto his horse as did his men. "Right boys to the camp" shouted Jonathan as the carriage went up in flames. They didn't have to ride far until they saw the camp and an unusual man. "Right the unionists are coming don't let them destroy the convoys and if they do greyer will have our heads" said the man to an officer. "There they are" shouted a soldier before being gunned down by a soldier. "Bollocks I'm getting out of here" said the man fleeing from the camp. "Men kill them all I'll go after him" ordered Jonathan dismounting his horse and running after the man. Jonathan ran as fast as he could but was not fast enough to catch the man but luckily for Jonathan the man tripped up on a log and fell to the ground where Jonathan then held his hands to the man's throat and demanded answers. "Why does greyer not want any unionist convoys to return to the fort" asked Jonathan. "Because he wants you to starve to death and if we attack you will be outnumbered out gunned" replied the man. "Where will greyer be next" asked Jonathan tightening his grip. "Tomorrow he will ride a slave convoy through the village at ten in the morning that's all I know I swear" replied the man struggling to breath. "Right then" said Jonathan standing up and walking away. "I can just tell him you know" replied the man standing to his feet. "Yes but you won't" said Jonathan spinning round as fast as a bullet and then shot the man directly between the eyes and he fell back dead before he'd hit the floor. Jonathan returned to the fort with all of his men alive and met with Adkins. "Captain" said Jonathan. "Yes boy" he replied smoking his pipe again. "Greyer will be at the head of a slave convoy tomorrow at ten" replied Jonathan. "Well that's amazing" said Adkins "For us". "Yes but I will need a lot of soldiers" replied Jonathan "I need them to go into the houses and when the convoy arrives ambush them". "That's a very well thought out plan Jonathan" replied Adkins "All the men you need are awaiting orders". "Good" said Jonathan walking back to his tent.

The next morning at seven most of the soldiers in the fort lead by Adkins marched to the town to prepare for their ambush. Among the soldiers were Jonathan, James, Markus, frank and Benjamin. "Right remember when the bullets start flying you charge and leave Wallace to me" said Jonathan as they arrived in the town. "Good I need a bit of action since the last time we were in use and this time try not to have a victory nap at the end" replied Benjamin with his sarcastic tone again. "Do you need me to use his head as a stress ball" asked Frank cracking his knuckles. "Come on guys we don't need fighting amongst us" said James moving between Frank and Benjamin. "Hey big guy next time OK" replied Jonathan. All of the soldiers were armed and ready as they walked into the houses of the civilians and stayed either behind the widows or behind the stone walls outside the houses. In the house in the middle of the town Jonathan, James and Markus were on the roof and ready for the ambush Jonathan was the only one not to have a weapon in his hands as Markus had his bow and James had a musket.

At ten exactly the convoy had arrived and Jonathan could see greyer for the first time on his horse riding on a horse next to the convoy which was pretty well defended as the confederate had almost the same amount of men as the unionists had at the fort. When the convoy nearly reach the end of the town Adkins and two unionists and two civilians armed with muskets stood. "You will not pass confederates" shouted Adkins drawing his revolver. "On who's orders" shouted back Greyer. "The free world's" replied one of the civilians. "So will you surrender" shouted Adkins. "But we have you outnumbered at least ten to one" was the reply. "Oh really" shouted Adkins lining up the sight of his revolver "Men open fire". And as he said this all of the unionists fired their muskets and Jonathan jumped down from the roof and ran towards Greyer who was still trying to absorb what had just happened until he saw the assassin and then tried to move his horse.

He eventually turned the horse around and it began to run but luckily for Jonathan one of the men on a horse next to Greyer had died and his horse was still there so Jonathan mounted the horse and galloped after Greyer. Greyer had noticed that Jonathan was behind him and started to fire his revolver at him but Jonathan shot back at him until he was right next to greyer. The two started to punch each other until Jonathan jumped from his horse to the back of Greyer's and then kicked Greyer right off onto the fence of the bridge breaking it and then he landed in the water where Jonathan walked over to him and knelt down next to him.

"Was it worth it" asked Jonathan. "Yes they paid me they had the money and I had the supplies" replied Greyer. "What are the others planning what are the Templars planning" demanded Jonathan. "To free this country of all the injustice and tyranny" replied Greyer in pain. "Free, injustice this country was free until your friends decided to start a war" shouted Jonathan "And injustice who are you to want injustice you're the one who captured human beings and sold them for money". "What's wrong with that" replied Greyer looking at Jonathan. "Monsters like you do not deserve to live" said Jonathan in disgust "Rest in peace" he continued before plunging his hidden blade into Greyer's throat.

After he'd dealt with Greyer Jonathan returned to the town where he saw the dead bodies of unionists and confederate soldiers and James putting a bandage around Benjamin's leg as there was blood pouring out of it. "What the hell happened" asked Jonathan. "He was shot in the leg" replied James. "I'm going back to Britain now I'm sick of this Assassin thing" said Benjamin still in pain. "I'll bring that up with Samuel when we get back to Dakota my friend" replied Jonathan "Brothers our work is done we are no longer needed here". The next day Jonathan and the rest of the assassins travelled back to Dakota and rested after all of the things that had happened in the past week.


End file.
